hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena Brigade Wiki
Welcome This wiki about the Hyena Brigade, we currently have articles since September 21 2013 Squad members are welcome to edit (see below for info on joining). We are all brothers here (and sisters, too) so feel free to say whats on your mind. Write new stories, or contribute to the squad records. The Brigade is always looking for new recruits. If you are interested in joining the brigade, contact one of the admin's, via talk page. General Information 'ATTENTION HYENA BRIAGDE: A DISCORD SERVER LINK HAS BEEN PUT IN AND WE'RE BEING REVIVED. 14 MEMBERS COUNTING WE NEED YOU TO JOIN AND BRING US BACK TO OUR STRENGTH. WE'VE JOINED A JOINT FORCE OF OTHER CWA SQUADS AND WE NEED TO SHOW OUR SUPERIORITY. JOIN TODAY! ' https://discord.gg/K54naZh Original Cannon (Old Cannon) Click here to see the original cannon of the Hyena Brigade, as written on the old CWA Character Wiki. Brigade Contact Info This page has a list of Squad Members' Contact Info: Click Here Hyena Brigade Gaming Community A list of Squad Members and what other games they play as well as instructions on how to join the HBGC. Click Here Hyena REBOOT Ideas This is the page with the current discussion about bringing Hyena back to its full strength. Click Here Battles (Official Cannon) Here is a list of the major and minor battles the Hyena Brigade has participated in Click Here Timeline (Official Cannon) For a Timeline of the Hyena Brigade Click here Vehicles/ Ships(Official Cannon) For a list of vehicles and ships used by the Hyena Brigade Click Here Hyena Brigade and Clone Wars Adventures In the MMO Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, the Hyena Brigade was the second brigade in the eighth divison of the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic). In the game, they had many missions and adventures that take place throughout the Clone Wars and into the timeline of the Original Star Wars Trilogy as well, up until the game closed on March 31st 2014. Hyena Brigade Returns In Star Wars Uprising After some research into the new game brought to our attention by Flash, it is official: The Brigade Has moved to Star Wars Uprising! Please download the game as soon as you can. Its available on the apple store, android store, or google play. -Burner More information about Hyena in Star Wars Uprising can be found Here. Star Wars Uprising website Here. Steam Group The Hyena Brigade Steam Group has been made! All members are encouraged to join so we can communicate easier. Check it out: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/HyenaBrigade Hyena Brigade T-Shirts T-shirts are here! Get your hyena brigade t-shirt for $12.99 (USD) at http://shop.spreadshirt.com/hyenabrigade More designs are on the way, so check the shop every so often as new products become available. And if you have any suggestions or feedback for me, my info is on the contacts page . Don't forget to tell your friends about the shirts as well, because the profits will benefit the Hyena Brigade (Projects, Wiki, etc.) And once you get your Hyena t-shirt, please send in a picture of you wearing it proudly to me, and I will put it right here on the home page! Thanks men, -Commander Thermoblade Squad Members Burner_Greencharger.png|Burner Greencharger|link=Burner Greencharger Josh_Deltafighter_in_Jedi_gear.png|Josh Deltafighter Warrior_Vizsla.png|Warrior Vizsla|link=Warrior Vizsla Cwa_jaggerskirata.png|Jagger Skirata|link=Jagger Skirata flash selfie 3 edit.jpg|Flash Flybolter|link=http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_And_Fall_Of_Flash_Flybolter jason commando.jpg|Jason Morick Hyena Convoy and Mavrick.jpg|Mavrick and Convoy photo (2).JPG|Joshua Thermoblade|link=Joshua Thermoblade II Gavyn Burndriver.jpg|Gavyn Burndriver Warrior_and_Castor.png|Hyena in Snow Armor Burner Greencharger, First Hyena - Squad Leader Tycho Hexbroker - Squad General Josh Deltafighter - Squad General (Jedi) Warrior Vizsla - Squad General Jagger Skirata - Squad General Flash Flybolter - Squad General Jason Morick - Squad General Mavrick Turbo- Squad General Joshua Thermoblade - Squad Commander Resh Turbo - Squad Commander Vehhr Skirita - Squad Trooper Joe The Medic - Squad Medic Bobus Whipboost - Squad Commander Destroyer Toxon- Squad Commander Gavyn BurnDriver - Squad Commander Loner Isaac - Squad Commander Nathan Bunny - Squad Commander Aron Shadesmuggler - Squad Commander An7hony Kidd - Squad Trooper Lieutenant Easton Squad Trooper Acronman Rocks - Squad Commander Remulus Burnshriek - Squad Commander Keyan Arcslicer - Squad Commander Assasin Slicer- Squad Commander Squad Allies Shinobi-Spartan The Elite Navy http://cwa-nation.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Youtube Channels Main Channel CupholderProductions (Josh's Channel) Dalek710Productions (Warrior's Channel) TrueNorthProductions (Flash's Channel) ShinobiProductions (Ethan's Channel) Mavrick Turbo (Mavrick's Channel) New ROBLOX group for the Hyena https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3421321 -General Mavrick Turbo and Commander Nathan Bunny Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse